


The Painter and The Work of Art

by purpleumbrella



Category: 5SOS, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Except for luke, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Genderswap, Vaginal Fingering, almost anal fingering, girl!direction, the sex is at the end and theres body paint, theyre all girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleumbrella/pseuds/purpleumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is in art school and Louis is her paintable girlfriend and if Zayn gets a good grade she can get Louis' surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painter and The Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Louis and Zayn are girls. I'm sorry that this may be a mess but I really needed a genderswap!au and Zouis.

    “Keep your head up Lou, I’m serious!” Zayn is yelling at her because she’s actually painting for a grade and louis keeps moving and it fucking up the painting. Unacceptable. 

    “Can we please just take a break, I’m cold.” Louis whines because it has been at least two good hours of her sitting there (in only some  [ vintage looking lingerie ](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v1/1371643729_1/Free-Shipping-Women-s-Sexy-Vintage-Royal-font-b-Lace-b-font-Push-Up-Bra-font.jpg) that Zayn bought her and some  [ Louis Vuittons ](http://www.2046redsoleshoes.com/static/images//20111009/red-sole-shoes-bianca-red-bottoms-high-heels-patent-leather-nude-44b85474-167x167.jpg) ) and she only has patience for zayn, and that patience only stretches so far. 

    Zayn sighs but smiles a little, she leans back from the painting and nods her head. Louis smiles and gets up from the  [ long lounge chair ](http://classconnection.s3.amazonaws.com/749/flashcards/1262749/png/chaise_lounge1349850543899.png) in Zayn’s art room. She walks one foot in front of the other and spins the chair that Zayn is in so it faces her. She’s smiling at Zayn and Zayn is smiling back at her. Zayn pats her lap and Louis straddles it. Zayn is in her red painting flannel and baggy jeans. 

    So Zayn does have to stare at her girls beauty for a minute because, god damn. Her brown hair is curled over her left shoulder in two big curls, her lips a soft pink color, and her  eyes lined with a dark brown liner. But the outfit she’s wearing just pulls it together. Her 38C’s pushed up and together in the bra, and her ass hanging out of the too small panties she’s wearing. Zayn is groping Louis’ ass with her right hand, and rubbing her side with her left hand. 

    “Did your painting come out how you wanted it to?” Louis asks quietly trying not to break their quiet atmosphere they’ve developed.  

    “It came out pretty well, I love it. Let’s hope my teacher loves it as much.” Zayn whispers into her ear because their chests are now pressed together. 

    “He will, I’m hot and you’re the perfect artist.” She kisses Zayn’s ear and scoots off her lap. 

    Zayn gets up right after she does and grabs Louis’ hand so she can be dragged out of the room. They walk up through the front room so they could her through to the other side of the house, only to to be criticized(jokingly) by their other roommates, about having sex with paint. Apparently theres paint on the back of Louis’ thighs and it’s the same color as the paint on Zayn’s hands.  

    “I feel like you’re jealous because you don’t have someone as hot as Zayn touching your as so often,” Louis throws towards Liam “No offense to Harry.” She laughs as Harry looks for something to throw at her. 

    Before they clear the living room they get a “No shower sex, we’re all up right now!” from Niall and Zayn is only a little red after that.

    They finally make their way back to their room, to find clothes so they can shower. They both find some comfy clothes and go to the shower. Zayn puts Louis in front of her, but faces their bodies toward each other. They share little kisses and roaming hands that go nowhere serious right now. They wash each other off slowly and then wash their hair. Louis has the strawberry shampoo, and Zayn has the mango one that makes their bed smell like a fruit basket. Louis rests her head on Zayn’s chest, and kisses her collar bones a bit. 

    “What’s wrong baby?” Louis asks because everyone knows that Zayn is quiet, but she’s more quiet than normal. 

    “I’m just a wee bit nervous about the painting. I just really want a good grade on this. It could make or break where I go in life, ynno?” She says while rubbing the stray hairs from Louis’ wet fringe from her eyes. 

    “How about I’ll have a surprise if you get a good grade, which you will because your painting is perfect, and so are you.” Louis looks up at her, smiling. 

Zayn just smiles at her and nods because she does want a surprise, and all she has left is the finishing touches on her painting. They get out of the shower, get dressed and go back out to the front of the flat with their other friends. 

“You guys didn’t fuck in the shower I see.” Niall laughs and cuddles up more to her boyfriend Luke.  

“For your information we had a heart to heart in the bathroom,” She laughed and sat on Zayn’s lap, “Didn’t we baby.” She smushes Zayn’s cheeks together to make her have a fish mouth. 

“Of course we did darling.” Zayn just laughs and lays back onto the couch. 

“Anyways, you all are coming to Zayn’s are demo the day after tomorrow, right?” Louis asks because she needs to make sure that they’re there for one of Zayns biggest accomplishments with her art, she could get job offerings from this. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

“Of course we are.” 

“Why wouldn’t we?” 

The three different responses come from the other girls and all Zayn could do is smile because she has some of the most supportive friends in the world and she couldn’t ask for much more.  

-

It wasn’t even eight o’clock and it was dark and dreary outside, but it’s because It’s a Wednesday, in the middle of november, and it’s Europe. So Luke has to leave because he has class in the morning and hasn’t started his homework because of Niall distracting him. 

“Bye Luke!” Liam, Harry, and Louis yell at the same time, but Niall kisses him and pats his butt on the way out. 

So he leaves, but so does Liam because she doesn’t live with the three girls. They always tell her she’s welcome to, but she should actually leave because she has work in the morning. When she’s getting up to leave Harry (with her long ass model legs ) walks her to the door and gropes her, kisses her neck, and whispers something quite inappropriate by the face that Liam makes. 

“Kinky Fucker!,” Louis yells, and it wakes Zayn up from her light sleep, with a sma;; fright, “but Goodbye Liam.” 

Liam smiles and nods at the other girls on her way out, but not before kissing Harry one last time. 

Zayn is still sleeping after everyone leaves so Louis picks her up toddler style and carries Zayn to their room, puts her under the cover, and kisses her forehead before going back up front with the others. 

“I need to surprise Zayn with something after her painting goes up at the art gallery.” Louis panics a little because she wants it to be a perfect night for Zayn. 

“Well we’re already all going out together after the Gala thingy, so do some sexy time stuff with her,” Harry says like it was the easiest thing to come up with, “dress up like a porn star or something.” She smirks at Louis. 

“Or body paint,” Niall says “She’s an artist, if you’re going to dress up, do something artsy.” 

And Louis can work with that because she still has body pain from three birthdays ago, and Harry and Niall can leave the house for the night. 

\- 

    So it’s two days later and Louis is getting dressed in her and Zayn’s room, she had just showered, did her hair and makeup, and picked out her outfit. Shes pulling her black thong up and over her ass while Zayn watches from the bed before she gets ready. Zayn is biting her lip because god damn her girl is hot. Louis isn’t wearing a bra with this dress, just the nipple cover up slips. 

    Zayn gets off the bed and gropes Louis’ ass and kisses and licks her neck (because once Louis’ makeup is on Zayn can’t touch her face). Louis just smiles and pushes Zayn away. She gets her dress from the closet and the same Louis Vuittons from the painting. She pulls on the dress and Zayn almost dies because damn. Louis looks like a god in the [ black dress ](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/41517627789107438/) with her  [ hair  ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/30905952@N07/4418405480) pinned up like it is.

    Once her shoes are on, and her stud diamond earrings in, she finally looks at Zayn, “How do I look?” She asks and Zayn almost cries. 

    “You look beautiful baby, better than anything I’ve ever seen.” Zayn pecks her lips, and if Louis had a problem with Zayn breaking her rule she didn’t say anything. 

    “Thank you babes. But you have to get ready now, we’ll be running late.” Zayn only has to get dressed and put on her lipstick, she has some sort of ritual. 

    Zayn looks hot to say the least, her hip length  [ hair  ](http://media-cache-cd0.pinimg.com/originals/9f/00/95/9f0095187cea69a039a4d0997511f4e0.jpg) styled with a braid in the coolest way possible, because Harry insisted on doing it, and her  [ navy dress ](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/114067803036594520/) , with black Doc Marten combat boots. She finally put on her deep red lipstick and went to Louis so they could leave. 

    When they reached the front of the house they got wolf whistles from their friends, all of them dressed nicely also. They all put on their jackets and leave because Zayn’s painting is already there, already set up, and already graded. 

    When they get there everyone is already inside and looking at the different paintings from their class, and many people are around Zayn’s because it is beautiful and her teacher is over there. Zayn rushes over there by herself and Louis, Niall, Liam, Harry, and Luke hang back so she could have time to explain her piece. Her smile was so big, she was so proud, and Louis was really proud of her. 

\- 

    To say the night went great would be an understatement, Zayn had gotten three offers to families and pets and buildings. The night couldn’t have gone better, so now they’re at dinner and their food/wine is in front of them. Zayn is ecstatic and her energy is rubbing off on everyone else.

    Louis is rubbing Zayn’s thigh under the table and biting on her ear a little bit. She’s being clingy because she just really wants to show Zayn her surprise already. Zayn’s arm is around her hip and and they’re slouching a bit. 

    “Babe I have a surprise for you and I really want to show you.” Louis whispers in her ear, and she smiles and nods. 

    “Alright ladies, and lad. My love and I have to leave..We have stuff to do.”  Zayn says ever so smoothly and Niall and Harry laugh. 

    Louis and Zayn gather their things and get up to go. 

“Get it in!” Niall laughs at their scurrying. 

Louis just smiles as they walk away from the table, they catch a cab back to their flat and the first thing Louis does is go to their bathroom, she yells for zayn to get undressed and sit on their bed. Once Louis know’s that Zayn is undressed she comes out of the bathroom with the edible body paints in hand. Zayn know what they are because of past experience with them. 

“Gonna let me lick the paint off of you, yeah?” Zayn asks with a small smile playing at her lips. 

“I was thinking a little bit of the opposite, it’s your day sweets,” Louis smiles as she climbs onto the bed, her hair taken down and held back into a normal ponytail now “Lay back for me.”  

Zayn lays back with her head on the pillow, hair spread out over all of the pillows on their bed. Louis straddles her and opens the red(strawberry) paint up and rubs it on her hands. She makes a trail from Zayn’s cleavage down to the top of her pubic hair and then a tiny drop on top of her clit. She starts kissing down Zayn’s body, licking off the paint on the way down. When Louis gets to her pussy she kisses right on her clit and Zayn shivers and grips Louis’ hair and pushes her closer to her clit. 

“Sweetheart let me take my time with you.” Louis smiles at her, lips wet. 

She leans her head back down and licks from Zayn’s hole to the top of her clit really slowly and Zayn bucks so hard Louis has to move out of the way. Louis smiles as she holds Zayn’s hips down and licks up and down her pussy with no mercy. Zayn is moaning and grinding onto Louis’ face. 

“Do you want to ride my face love?” Louis asks and of course Zayn nods with her messy black hair moving all over her face. 

Louis moves so now her head is at the top of the bed and Zayn is hovering over her face. Louis pinches her side so she lowers herself. Zayn starts grinding down onto Louis’ face, Louis’ tongue is in her hole and her nose rubbing Zayn’s clit. Zayn starts making that weird/cute crying noise when she’s about to come and Louis brings up her right forefinger to Zayn’s ass and presses at her hole with her nail just a little and Zayn came harder than she has in a while. 

Zayn was shaking as she rolled off the side of Louis’ face, she was smiling and rubbing down her body. She was still having spasms when Louis pulled her by the side to lay down next to her Zayn smiled and turned to face her.

“Lemme get you off babygirl.” Zayn says to Louis and pulls Louis up into her lap as she lays her back on the headboard. 

Zayn sits fully up and pulls Louis back to her chest. She starts off with rubbing Louis nipples and pinching them, getting them hard. She rubs the centers of the right one and then the left one. She moves her hand down to Louis’ hole to gather up the wetness and the rubs her clit with her middle and forefingers. Louis’ head is back on Zayn’s shoulder and she’s moaning and rubbing up against her fingers. 

“I need them inside of me, please” Louis asks, only polite to her Zayn. 

“Of course babygirl,” Zayn whispers and drags her two fingers down through Louis’ wetness and curls them into her, moving her fingers quickly, as they make a wet gushing noise and louis grinds onto the fingers. 

Zayn pushes in her fingers farther and moves them just a little more and Louis is squirting all over her fingers and spasming in Zayn’s lap.  She almost cries with how hard her orgasm hits her, and Zayn is still rubbing her clit when shes finished. She has to stop Zayn’s hand and intertwines their fingers. 

“Good night wasn’t it?” Zayn asks as she pulls the covers from under them, and moves them away from the wet spot. 

“It was a very good night, love, I’m very proud of you sweetheart,” Louis responds as she moves under the covers to cuddle up to Zayn better. 

“Thank you?” Zayn laughs “I really appreciate you for posing for me though, you’re a true work of art.” 

“Anytime babes,” Louis whispers in awe “But I’m tired and you need to be rested to make me pancakes in the morning.” 

“You fucking wish.” and she can hear Louis fake snoring now, so she’ll just go to sleep too. 

\- 

**     But there are pancakes made in the morning, they do fuck in the art room before Zayn starts painting another piece and they do fall in place because Louis has been fed and Zayn is painting.   
**


End file.
